Nueva Vida
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y estando allí, sentía que no era merecedor de ser testigo de ver (y sostener) el milagro de una nueva vida. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #23: Parto.


**"Nueva Vida"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Y estando allí, sentía que no era merecedor de ser testigo de ver _(y sostener)_ el milagro de una nueva vida.

 **Nota:** El tiempo va en contra mía, intente 4 veces escribir esto en el trabajo y no pude, empiezo a las 10:24 de la noche, espero salga algo bueno...

 **Prompt #23:** _Parto_.

 **-/-/-**

Quizás debió quedarse como un renegado o tal vez hacer que su misión en busca de redención nunca terminará, probablemente de haberlo hecho, no estaría viviendo lo que vivía justo en ese preciso momento.

—Naruto... —miró la mano que le estaba apretando el rubio, dejándolo prácticamente sin circulación en la misma.

—Sa-Sasuke... Sakura-chan... ¡Sakura-chan! —murmuraba el rubio exaltado mientras estaban fuera de la sala de parto.

Podía usar Amaterasu en él, ¿verdad? Miró a Karin que estaba sentada frente a sí, acariciando su vientre con nerviosismo.

—Deja de ser tan quejica —Shikamaru se rascó la nuca —era algo de esperarse, ¿no? —y chasqueó la lengua. ¿Qué carajos hacia él ahí?

—¿Le avisaste a Temari? —le pregunto Chouji, mirando a su castaño amigo que emitió un sonido de afirmación.

Naruto murmuraba _"Sakura-chan y el bebé, Sakura-chan y el bebé..."_ mientras movía su pierna derecha en un tic nervioso.

—¡Ya cálmate que me estas desesperando! —exclamó Karin, lanzándole una mirada exasperada. Sasuke notó que el apretón en su mano era más fuerte y suspiró.

Se iba a quedar sin los dedos de su mano derecha, como que no era suficiente con no tener del todo su brazo izquierdo.

— _Dobe_ , suelta —y lo fulminó con la mirada. Naruto le miró con sus azules ojos llenos de emoción.

—Ya te veré en unos meses —y se puso de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Unos minutos habían transcurrido y Shizune asomó su cabeza por la sala de parto.

—Naruto-kun, ella quiere que pases —el rostro del rubio palideció y asintió como si lo estuviesen llevando a la guillotina, Shizune negó con su cabeza mientras entraba con el rubio y saludaba brevemente a los demás que estaban presentes con una cabezadita antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Pero igual todos pudieron escuchar el _"¡Naruto, está será la última vez...!"_ con el que la ojiverde recibió al rubio.

—Iré por un café —suspiró Shikamaru —esto va a ser largo —y se fue siendo seguido por el silencioso Chouji.

Karin y Sasuke se les quedaron mirando hasta que desaparecieron.

—Estoy nerviosa —Karin miró a Sasuke unos instantes —dentro de unos meses yo estaré ahí dentro —se cruzó de brazos —y probablemente también suene como la niña de **The Ring** llamándote —y Sasuke esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—No lo creo —negó y se acercó a ella, que seguía sentada—. Pero —alzó su mano derecha —quizá llegado el momento deba cortale por igual la circulación a Naruto —y Karin se carcajeó.

—Me estaba casi haciendo parir —negó Karin—. ¿Estarás tan nervioso llegado el momento? —se cuestionó ella en voz alta y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

No lo creía.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Sabes? Será una buena anécdota que contarle —Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos mientras miraba al pequeño retoño de la pareja Uzumaki a través del cristal.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Naruto con tono distraído mientras estaba embelesado mirando al pequeño rubiales que dormía plácidamente.

—Shinachiku, tu padre, el héroe del mundo Shinobi, casi se desmaya sobre tu madre cuando le dieron a cortar el cordón umbilical —dijo Sasuke con cierto desenfado provocando que Naruto le mirase con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te pasara lo mismo y yo haré lo mismo, no te preocupes —Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y volvió su mirada al pequeño —indudablemente, estoy enamorado —suspiró, colocando una mano sobre el cristal.

Sasuke miró al pequeño en silencio y se preguntó no por vez primera cómo sería su pequeño _(o pequeña)_ y si reflejaría al menos una tercera parte de lo que reflejaba su amigo y hermano, sin lugar a dudas, se sentía muy feliz por él.

—No lo dudo —murmuró, esbozando una muy pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba al pequeño removerse un poco.

 **-/-/-**

No estaba preparado para aquello, es decir, una cosa era lo que imaginaba y otra era muy distinta verlo materializado _(aunque fuese con el bebé de otro)_.

Karin cargando un bebé.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente cuando vio que Sakura le miraba con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, como si supiera algo que él no; Naruto que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama miraba a su prima y por consiguiente, a su pequeño en brazos de ella.

—Ah, teme —le saludo cuando se percató de su presencia —Kakashi-sensei te dejo saludos —Sasuke asintió quedamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Míralo —Karin sonreía meciendo al pequeño suavemente —no parece hijo de ustedes, es demasiado tranquilo —se burló y Sakura bufó.

—Yo soy muy tranquila —espetó la pelirosada con una nota de orgullo y tanto Karin como Naruto rieron.

Sakura, Naruto y Karin hablaban sobre el cuidado del pequeño mientras Sasuke miraba sus pequeñas manos, sus ojos verdes luminosos y repentinamente, estiro sus bracitos hacia él.

—¿Ah? —Karin miró al pequeño rubiales y luego a su esposo—. Parece que quiere que su tío Sasuke lo cargue —el moreno empezó a negar con su cabeza—. Anda, no seas así —se puso de pie, acercándose al Uchiha que se sintió repentinamente nervioso.

—Vamos Sasuke-kun, no seas tímido —le alentó Sakura, aún sonriendo.

Podía irse de ahí sin decir nada y ninguno podría detenerlo. Miró a Karin y sus intensos ojos rojos fijos en los suyos y supo que no podía hacerlo.

—No tengo idea... —empezó y Naruto rió.

—Es fácil —Karin le extendió a Shinachiku y colocó las manos de Sasuke en los lugares que debía sosterner al pequeño.

Sasuke se sentía como un maniquí, manejado al antojo de ella.

—Anda, pero si te ves hasta amable —se burló el rubio y Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Sentía su corazón latir a mil mientras miraba un tanto nervioso al pequeño retoño Uzumaki.

Así que eso se sentía al cargar un bebé, mezcla de miedo y fascinación. Sus ojos se encontraron con los esmeraldas de su sobrino y no pudo evitar sonreír con algo parecido a la ternura cuando el pequeño se carcajeó entre sus brazos.

—Parece que quiere al tío Sasuke —Naruto miró brevemente a Sakura y ella le devolvió la mirada mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

—Hmph —masculló el Uchiha, alternando brevemente su mirada entre Shinachiku y Karin, que le miraba con una sonrisa embelesada, desvió su mirada al vientre crecido de Karin y su corazón se saltó dos latidos.

Con Shinachiku en brazos y viendo a su mujer en espera de su primer bebé, sentía que no era merecedor de ser testigo de ver _(y sostener)_ el milagro de una nueva vida.

Le pasó el pequeño Shinachiku a su padre y tomó asiento con Karin en el sofá de la habitación. Mientras sus negros ojos se perdían en el cuadro familiar que se desplegaba ante sí, sintió la mano de Karin entrelazarse con la suya y por inercia, la apretó.

En verdad no se consideraba merecedor de ser parte de traer al mundo a esa pequeña nueva vida _(miró a Karin que le sonrió)_ , pero lucharía cada día para cuidar aquello que incluso le había sido dado sin merecerlo.

Era una promesa.

 **—Fin—**

Terminado a las 11:37PM, Dios, estoy agotada, apenas tengo nada de haber llegado a mi casa, cenar, bañarme y esas típicadaa.

¡El trabajo me consume! Pero bueno, acá el tema **#23** que trata sobre el parto, como dije antes, sin querer hice que tuviera conexión con otro escrito sobre el mes **SasuKarin** , pero no es necesario leerlo, se los aseguró.

Confió en que este pequeño escrito sea de su agrado y que les haya gustado la inclusión del pequeño _Shinachiku_ _(porque_ _ **Shinachiku**_ _es amor)_ , sin más, me despido...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
